Falling
by SilvernovaX
Summary: Ray's life is getting so screwed up, she can't even recognize who she is. A darkness fills her and a certain demon is the only to care for her. She needs him more than ever because she is falling, falling, falling...
1. Default Chapter

hullo peepuls! this is uh, a inuyasha fic (another poor attempt at a story *sigh*) anyways, read, enjoy, and review. disclaimer- don't own any inu characters, lawyers made that very clear. but i do own Ray, but i'll rent her to anyone willing to pay up : P summary- Time portal rips are opening up, allowing the modern people to enter the feudal era. Ray Tamahorei stumbles upon this captivating world and encounters the human hating demon, Sesshomaru. What will happen when these two worlds collide?  
  
The night air is cold as usual. I didn't mind. I was at peace today. My two personalities are both happy. Maybe I should explain better. Theres Good Ray, friendly, charity girl, soup kitchen volunteer, sweet mild mannered Ray. Then theres Bad Ray, constantly pissed, PMSing bitch, do-what- I-wanna-do attitude, and gets superpissed when she doesn't get her way. Yes, I am insane. I huddle closer to get some warmth. Bitchy stepdad should be coming out soon, telling me to go to bed. Screw him.  
  
And right on cue, "Ray, I thought I told you to get to bed and hour ago! You're not getting enough sleep..." I tune out, I know this crap. I go on autopilot, pretending to listen, nodding my head every now and then, when I'm really concentrating on bursting his head with the nonexistent telepathy. He gives me the death glare and I finally go inside. I'll just watch TV in my room. I slam the door because Bad Ray was egging me on. Good Ray shakes her head and says to be nicer to my stepdad. Ok, no TV. Its starting to fry my eyes. Bad Ray gets pissed and gives me the finger. She's cranky at night. Instead, I put my headphones and blare the music on. Its a clean version of a rap song. I sing along. Beep, beep, yo momma beep, pimp. I check the time on my clock. 12:13. Damn, thats early for me.  
  
12:30- Angry but 'concerned' stepdad comes in and tells me to stop screwing off and go to bed. I hear my mom give a loud snore from the other side of my wall, where her room is. Doesn't she hear herself when she snores like that? I'm surprised that the birds don't flee their nests when she does that. Finally deciding to go to bed, I set my alarm clock to wake me at six for school. It takes a half hour to fall asleep. Bad Ray mutters I'm pathetic.  
  
Beeep. Beeep. My friggin alarm clock goes off, startling me awake. I slam a button on the godforsaken clock, swearing as I get up. I pretty much drag myself to the bathroom and close the door. The light is almost blinding because it is still dark out. Good Ray urges me to hurry, while Bad Ray says school is nancy pancy prissy dolts. What do they know? I change into my dorky schoolgirl uniform that I absolutely hate. I'm a senior now, I shouldn't have to suffer the humiliation. Gack. I get into my rustic scrap metal car and cuss as it refuses to start up. My swearing output is heavy in the morning.  
  
Beginning of a regular day. Go to school. Nod and pretend your listening to the ancient and dull math teacher. Laugh at jokes from our nutso chem teacher. Go to lunch and eat the 'food'. Screw off at the end of the day. Yep. I had my whole day planned out. Looking around for a parking spot, finally making it to school, I hear someone call me.  
  
"Yo Tamohorei!" A boy yell from behind me. Great. Zeke Geller. I can see his even more ancient car in my mirror.  
  
"If you're gonna give me any shit today Geller, I swear to god my foot and your ass-" I begin heatedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to know if you saw my keys?" Zeke asked.  
  
I knit my eyebrows in confusion, "If you can't find your frickin' keys, than how are you driving your car?"  
  
"I had to hotwire it." Zeke said pathetically.  
  
I groan and hit my head on the steering wheel. Zeke was one of those idiot jocks. He says he's a natural blonde, but you can tell he got it dyed at the tackiest boutique. He has two earrings in his left ear, just to look cool. To sum it all up, Zeke is a dumbass. I generally don't yell at people, but he is a special case. He's been pissing me off ever since sixth grade. Reason, I have no idea. I'm not even not one of those slutty prep girls.  
  
"That just proves even more you're an idiot!" I shout and park in the nearest spot. I'm gonna be late. Bad Ray says screw school, play hooky and go out on the town. Good Ray jumps up and down frantically, telling me to hurry. Then both of them start arguing with each other. I bound down the hall, now almost empty. I pump my legs as hard as I can now, oversized bookbag filled with crap that I don't need weighing me down. The bell rings as I dramatically rush into my classroom and into my seat. Mr. teacher frowns disapprovingly but he can't do anything about it, because I'm in class. Sighing, I think its gonna be a regular day. Hell, that turned out to be the understatement of the century.  
  
The swirling black and purplish hole slowly became bigger and bigger. Sesshomaru watched in interest.  
  
"M'lord, may I ask what this is?" Jaken inquired, watching in perplexion.  
  
"So they are real." Sesshomaru said softly to himself.  
  
"What is real M'lord!" Jaken asked earnestly.  
  
"The time rips. Its being caused by the excess energy in this area. All the energy is beginning to tear time itself." Sesshomaru explained calmly.  
  
"Tearing time..." Jaken said thoughtfully.  
  
"This could be to my advantage." He muttered. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted slyly.  
  
so whaddya think? Please review. If you don't I will unleash the forces of hell upon your life!!   
) 


	2. Time rip

hullo. here is chappie 2! and once more remember to review my beloved readers!  
  
I squirmed anxiously, watching the clock expectantly. Other classmates did the same, but some tried to look like they were paying attention, but they were glassy eyed. And finally, the sound of freedom. Riiing! All the students ran out as the teacher yelled the homework over the noise. I pulled my way out of the crowd into the parking lot. Not much of an improvement. Cars struggled to get through the throng of students and teachers. I got to my car and pushed and beeped my way through the thicket of bodies. Then I had to wait for afternoon buses to file out. Stupid freshmans and sophomores can walk for all I care, Bad Ray said, pissed as usual. Now, now, patience is a virtue, Good Ray preached.  
  
Ah, sweet freedom. Parking in the driveway of my house I drooped my shoulders, preparing my indifferent shrug when my mom asked how school was.  
  
"Honey, how was school? Did anything-" My mother started when I answered.  
  
"It was fine. Like it is all the time." I said bitterly. Like every other monotonous day. I opened the fridge to grab a coke when mom started a lecture. Good Ray hangs onto the words eagerly, while Bad Ray pulls out a pillow and a blanket.  
  
"Ray, I've noticed you've been very distant from me and your dad-" Dad. He is not my father. Never has. Never will be. It doesn't matter what the stupid paperwork says. She continued, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
I sigh and roll my eyes, "No mom. I'm fine." Its sweet that she cares, but come on, I'm a senior. I've been distant from her ever since seventh grade. I go upstairs into my room and turn the music so high, I can't hear my mother demanding me to listen. I don't care if I'm in trouble. Music is more important. Even though my music is on so high, its vibrating my room, I can still hear mother pounding her way upstairs.  
  
"Ray!" She slams the door open hard, face red and blotchy. Bad Ray puts on earplugs. Uh oh. Feel that? Here comes an earthquake.  
  
"I wish for once you would listen! I am very tired, and you don't seem to give a damn that I'm trying to help you! Look at me Ray!" She roars. She swears when she's very pissed.  
  
I look her in the eye, showing no fear. Bring it on, Tiger lady.  
  
"You never take my words to heart! You hear them but you don't understand them! I am not going to just stand here and be ignored!" Tiger lady/Mom yelled.  
  
Bad Ray's personality comes out, ready to defend her pride, "Well, you don't get that you're lectures make no sense! Listen to yourself, ranting about college and grades! Don't you think I get sick of these things!" I reel Bad Ray back in, who still has a bone to pick with mother.  
  
She looks like she wants to say something, but the clock downstairs rings 3 o'clock. Saved by the bell. Sorta.  
  
"Ray, I'll talk to you later. I have work." Mom says shortly and slams my door. Thank you, beloved time.  
  
I'm in the mood to run. I go into the bathroom to change. Shed thy gay apparel, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, I hum to myself as I change into my running clothes. Out into the bright day.  
  
The hard pavement calls to me, 'Ray, Ray, come pound your feet upon our humble gravel.' Is inanimate objects talking to you a sign of insanity? Who cares. I feel like water when I run, smooth and flowing.  
  
Running is my element. Body heats up, shoes and legs hitting the ground rhythmically. Run past bakery shop, mini mall, and a couple more houses. Suddenly, I'm on my trail. I discovered a clear cut trail that goes through the woods a few weeks back. Nothing lovelier than these woods. Your regular fairytale woods.  
  
The joy of running fills me. When I run, I pass into the world in my head, I'm out of the cycle of concentrated boredom and dullness. I am all alone in my head, no one to nag me or bug me. I become the wind itself, swift and unfaltering. Reaching the heart of the woods, I officially do a mile. I plop down to admire the trees. Bad Ray and Good Ray are neutral, lost in the serenity of nature.  
  
Just as I got up, I noticed an unnatural blue glimmer behind the trees. Weird. I take another step and its there again. Now I have to check it out. I walk off the trail, following the glimmer. It seemed so close, but it was so far off. This would be a good chance to run. When I finally make it, I gasp. It looks like a black hole, with swirls of dark purple and blue running in it. Bad Ray feels daring and tells me to jump in. Good Ray squeals and tells me to run. I pick up a stick and carefully walk towards the hole. Standing as far as possible, I let the stick touch the hole and jump back. The stick wasn't burning or glowing green radioactive. This time, I throw the entire stick in.  
  
It disappeared! It didn't come out the other side or turn into cinder. I was kinda expecting it. Feeling stupidly reckless, I tentatively walk closer. Black holes are rumored to be time portals. That would be awesome.  
  
Fingers brush the hole. It feels like cold air. Then my hand goes in. Cold, cold air. Just go in, I urge. Taking a deep breath, I plunge in.  
  
Damn. This is weird. I'm floating in darkness. Pitch black darkness, floating at a death slow pace. I'm scared, thinking I've cursed myself into an oblivion of nothingness. This is something you'd find in the Twilight Zone, not real life. I start to hear voices, very, very soft like murmurs. I can't tell what they're saying, they seem so far off. Suddenly, a burning bright light.  
  
I immediately throw my arms over my eyes, trying to stop from being blinded. I begin to fall faster and faster, until I want to throw up. I land with a soft thump on what feels like grass. Yes. Sweet ground. I swear I'm never going on planes again.  
  
I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I'm outside in a clearing. It's still noon. But this is not my woods.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice suddenly asks me, making me jump and nearly yell. I'm so wimpy. I look around for the speaker. I'm sure its a guy, unless the speaker was a transvestite.  
  
"Did you come from the time rip?" He/she/transvestite questions.  
  
I answer with a question, "What is this place?" I half want to run, half stay. The result is me walking in circles, "Show yourself."  
  
"I asked if you came through the time rip." The voice says again, but this time colder. The kind of tone that my mom used that made me pee in my pants when I was little. Bad Ray tells me to stay and put up a fight, while Good Ray tugged my shirt and said to ask more politely. Those two drive me nuts.  
  
Gulping, I reply, "Yes, I did."  
  
"I thought so." The speaker said from behind me. I whirl behind me and almost fall over. It was a guy, to my relief. But he definitely looked intimidating. He was a whole head taller than me, but still looked around my age.  
  
And he couldn't be human. Humans didn't have golden eyes. They didn't have pure white hair. Or fangs. Or claws. Claws or really bad nails. Probably claws. And he didn't look friendly either.  
  
end of this chap. review! 


	3. Sesshomaru

Chap. 3 is here. Sorry for the extremely delayed wait. Enjoy and review.

I was dead. There was no doubt left in my mind about that. Ray would die where she stood. But not without a fight. My heart beat desperately against my chest, and my breath came in ragged gasps. And this, this_ thing _must have seen my terror, because his grim slash of a mouth curled at one edge into a sardonic grin.

"I will not harm you unless you give me reason." He said evenly, golden eyes glittering. And to my utter panic, he slowly walked closer.

I stiffened, prepared for what he had in mind. He stopped the instant I did this. In the same, cool voice, "I see you still do not trust me. Very well, I will extract my information by force." I was going to run for the cover of the woods when he called to some unseen person, "Jaken, come out."

I heard the small scuffles of footsteps coming closer. And the weirdest little creature came out. It was very toadlike, short and green with bug-out eyes. Like a bizarre little mutant.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." It spoke obsequiously to my tormentor. It must be a servant of sorts. I had been so absorbed in this new arrival, I had momentarily ignored the one called Sesshomaru. And with liquid speed, he reached out and grabbed my arm.

A cry of protest escaped my throat and I tried to wrench my arm away from his startlingly strong grip. But I was better off trying to escape from a metal clamp. "Let go of me!" I exclaimed vehemently.

Suddenly, I found a dagger gleaming menacingly at my throat. "Struggle further and you will find this buried deep in your throat." Sesshomaru said indifferently, as if my life mattered nothing to him. Which was probably the truth, I thought sourly. But as I looked down at the dagger, I could see my frightened, wide eyes. And I thought I could see the victims who died by this weapon in the dagger's reflection, their blood staining the metal, dripping down… shudders racked my body.

He abruptly yanked me forward, shaking all thoughts from my head, my entire being focused on that glittering dagger pressed lightly against my tender throat. He pulled my two shaking hands together and said to Jaken, "Bind her tightly."

The creature nodded hastily and rushed forward with rough, old rope. He tied my hands tightly together, so it felt as if the circulation in my hands were being cut off. The rope scraped deeply into my flesh, grating against it uncomfortably. When he finished with my hands, there was a length of rope hanging off. Which I later figured out was a leash of sorts when Sesshomaru took hold of it and pulled me to the woods. I followed wordlessly, my mind obsessed with devising a scheme to escape. Despite my comfortable running shoes, I stumbled constantly over the undergrowth, twigs and branches scraping my bare legs, as I was wearing shorts.

We must have walked for an hour or more in silence before we came to a halt. Sesshomaru stood there thoughtfully and announced, "This area will suffice for now. Jaken, put all the equipment here."

This, the toad creature did with great relief. I had watched him struggle with the heavy loads with a faint and distant amusement. In friendlier situations, I would have laughed heartily at the sight.

Without warning, my captor grabbed the length of rope binding me and tied it around a high branch on a nearby tree. As a result, my hands were up and I had to stand slightly on my toes to keep from dangling on the tree. Needless to say, I felt _incredibly_ vulnerable at this point. He regarded me in a cool, calculating manner that made me shudder involuntarily. He finally turned around to do something or the other, and I finally let my stiff body go limp.

Since the branch I was tied on to was high up and I put sudden pressure on it, I heard the wood crackle slightly. Was there a way I could pull hard enough on the branch so that it gave way? I actually make a run for it if the branch did break! But there was still one obstacle: Sesshomaru. Even if he didn't notice me pulling away on the wood, when I did pull free, how would I run encumbered to a large branch? But this was my only option. My only choice if I wanted to live to see another day. Slowly and gradually, I tugged at the branch and gained confidence with each splinter of wood.

"Could you be any louder? Your attempt at escape is pathetic." He suddenly turned around and said.

My confidence rapidly left me. He knew my plan the whole time, I thought dejectedly. And with growing dread, I watched him walk closer to where I stood in defeat. He stopped a few feet from me.

"Like I said, I won't hurt you unless you give me good reason." Sesshomaru spoke in a low, deadly voice, "You hold important information. Do you agree to answer my inquiries?"

A lump of fear developed in my throat, stopping me from being able to talk. So instead, I nodded my consent.

His mouth turned up at the corners into a brittle smile, "Good. So tell me, what time do you come from?"

I gulped and managed to say, "Fr-from the year 2001." I felt my shaking increase tenfold at his question. I wasn't even in the same year! How would I find my family or anyone else I knew? My fears were confirmed with his next statement.

"Truly? You've traveled quite a lot. It is 1398 here." He said with a faintly amused smile at my predicament. He asked his next question, "Tell me, what is the name of your most powerful demon lord?"

At this question I stood bewildered. Demons? Did he mean demons with those little horns and freaky eyes? No matter how I racked my mind, I still couldn't figure out what he meant, "I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no such thing as 'demon lords'."

Emotions broke through his mask of indifference. Was it confusion and panic I saw streaking his pale face? His golden eyes were riveted to my mistrustful ones.

He opened his mouth and said almost pleadingly, "You know what demons are, don't you? A demon, a demon like me."

"No. There are no such things as demons!" Was he calling himself a demon? Was it some sort of cult?

"You lie." He snarled furiously and closed the space between us.

I shrank away as he came closer and bore into me with his intense, fierce eyes. I shook my head, "There are no demons! You're insane!"

"You're looking at one right now. That explains why I look so different from you humans, doesn't it?" He whispered fiercely.

"Even if demons exist now, they're not real in my time!" I said in an anguished voice. This was so unreal, so dreamlike. He finally backed away, seemingly calmer, but I still saw a flicker of unsureness in his eyes.

"Very well. I will take your word for it now…" He trailed off, his mind clearly lost in thought.

"M'lord… this can't be true, demons not existing…" The toad creature was clearly disturbed by the thought. I suppose he was a 'demon' too. What a ridiculous notion, demons.

Shoving all thoughts of demons to the back of my head, I decided to take advantage of the situation. Sesshomaru was obviously distracted, and one powerful jerk on the branch could free me. My muscles tensed before I gave one mighty pull, and the branch finally came free.

My short lived sense of freedom quickly came to an end as I began to dash away. Sesshomaru was obviously back to his senses and made a grab for me. I felt his sharp nails dig into my skin painfully as he pulled me to him.

"You truly believe you could've gotten away so easily?" He whispered ominously. I stared helplessly into his amber eyes. No emotion, no mercy. God, he really isn't human. Please, someone help me. I'm stuck with a mad demon who will surely kill me when he's finished with getting information.

He releases me and turns away, and I give an audible sigh of relief. He stops again and looks at me with something much like curiosity. I don't know, its hard to tell his mood when he shows none of his feelings. "It will be hard to gain your trust, won't it? You know, most humans would be marginally more comfortable after I said I wouldn't hurt them. But you, girl, you-"

"Ray. My name is Ray." I interrupted suddenly. Even I was surprised. Why did I have to tell him my name? Was it really necessary?

"I see. Is that what you wish to be called?" He asked softly.

Alright. I have to admit I was getting suspicious. Just because I told him my name didn't mean he had to call me it. We weren't exactly on friendly terms. But slowly, I nodded my consent. And then his next statement surprised me most.

"I will let you go."

"What!"

"It seems to be the only way I can get you to tell me things properly."

I studied his expression, his eyes, everything. If he was lying, nothing gave it away. Slowly, suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"You have to come back when you're calmer of course. But it seems a fair deal, doesn't it? Answer my questions for your freedom."

I could have started laughing hysterically. It was the_ worst_ deal ever. But I wasn't exactly swamped with options, "How will you make me come back once I leave?"

"If you don't come back, I can easily come through the time rip and find you. Or, I could come to your time and find another human to answer my questions."

At his last sentence, what little color that remained in my face drained away. He had to be absolutely _psychotic_. He would kidnap some other poor soul if I didn't come back. He had cornered me into only one decision. I had to come back now.

Sesshomaru must have realized my complete inability to do anything but what he told me by the way his lips curved into a grin.

"Fine. Whatever." I finally said in disgust and turned away.

"So glad you agree." He said with an edge of sarcasm. Without another word, he headed back the way from which we came. Back to the 'time rip' as he called it. His little green servant followed him wordlessly. The journey back went by quicker than it had before since the path was now clear of any underbrush to hinder me.

"Be back by sundown tomorrow. If you're not here by then, well you know what will happen…" he finished, leaving me to interpret his meaning in any way my imagination would allow.

We were back at where we had started: the time rip. As I looked at it, I remembered when I first entered it. The feeling of it gave me the chills. And I had to go back into it. But hey, I should be glad to be getting away.

"By sundown tomorrow." Sesshomaru repeated as I walked closer to the time portal. I nodded mechanically. Without looking back, I plunged into the swirling blue and black time rip.

I'm floating again, so slowly moving forward. And it was freezing in here! When I came out the other side, I was shivering from cold instead of fear. Looking behind me, I hoped to see the portal had disappeared, so I never had to go back. But it was still there, that swirling hole that had cursed me.

I looked around me to see it was sunset, the sun washing everything in a crimson glow. Another sickening thought occurred to me. Mom and dad must have noticed I've been gone for a really long time. They know when I go out to run, I'm usually back in a half hour. Maybe Mom had to work overtime, I thought hopefully. And Dad would be out or something. As I walked home, my dread only heightened.

That's why I didn't notice a junky old car coming from behind me. "Ray! What's up?" Zeke's voice broke me from my reverie.

I groaned inwardly as I turned to face him. He was in his car, his window down so he could talk to me. Of all the times, he has to show up at the most inconvenient one.

His smile soon faded as he looked at me. I was suddenly aware of my disheveled hair, scratched and muddied legs, and my haunted expression.

"Wow. You look like crap. What happened to you?" He questioned, and I was surprised by the concern in his voice.

I stuttered, "I- um, was r-running and sort of fell…" That was incredibly lame, and I was acutely aware of it.

Needless to say, Zeke was unconvinced, "Uh-huh. Right. Well at least let me give you a ride home, you're in no condition to walk all the way."

This day just got stranger, I thought to myself. Zeke Geller, the irritating twit who only seemed to car for himself was offering me a ride home. "No. That's fine, my house isn't too far away. I can walk." I desperately hoped he would buy it and leave me alone.

"Get in the car, Ray."

I bristled at his demand. I didn't have to listen to him, I thought stubbornly and began to walk away from him. I heard him yell my name from behind me. His car started again and he was now driving beside me at the slowest pace he could go.

"C'mon. Its not safe, just let me see you home." He pleaded with me.

I still couldn't figure out if he was genuinely concerned, or just goofing around. Casting him a suspicious glance, I ignored him and picked up my pace.

"Ray! Tell me what happened! Did someone try to hurt you?" He asked, still driving beside me.

I was sure he could see right through me, he could tell what had happened to me in the past few hours. To my utter mortification, I felt tears well up in my eyes, fogging my vision. My legs felt wobbly all of the sudden, and I was sure they would give way under me. I finally decided to cave in and take the car ride Zeke so persistently offered me. Wordlessly, I opened the door the passenger's seat in his car and sat. I managed to hold back the tears in my eyes from overflowing. I tried to look as calm and collective as possible. I made myself speak, "I live two streets down. I'll point it out."

The only good thing I could say about the ride was that it was short. Zeke kept up a steady stream of conversation to distract me from the turmoil roiling in my head. I spoke little, if at all. I was out of the car before he had stopped it in my driveway.

"Thank you." I said shortly before turning away.

"Wait Ray." He said. And I decided to humor him.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, you can tell me what happened, you know. I won't tell anyone else."

If I told you what happened, you'd think I was a real lunatic, I said inwardly. But in response, "I've already told you what happened. Don't make a big deal over it." And I broke into a run for my house before he could say anything else. And so he wouldn't see the hurt and fear in my eyes. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

It was very quiet inside. It was a good sign. I wandered into the kitchen to find no one there. I noticed a note taped to the fridge. It said 'Ray, me and your father have gone out for the day. Be back by 8:00. Love you.'

I felt overwhelmed by relief. They were out and I was off the hook for being late. But right now, I realized, that was the least of my problems


	4. end

I apologize ahead of time for this ending. Its awful, I know, but it has to end.

I woke with a pounding headache. I was back in bed. But… but I was sucked into this hole and… it was all a dream! None of it had really happened.


End file.
